The purpose of this study is to determine if therapy with angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitor therapy is more beneficial than a placebo (no therapy) in preventing progression of renal insufficiency and eliminating proteinuria in patients with sickle cell nephropathy (a kidney disorder that is caused by Sickle Cell disease).